1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus capable of communicating with information processing apparatuses and electronic appliances through a network, and relates to a control method and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various online services such as online photo album service and online shopping service have been provided by server apparatuses to electronic appliances through networks. When providing such a service, each server apparatus performs user authentication based on a user ID, password, appliance identification information, etc., thereby preventing unauthorized use of services by a third party (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-309355).
Some electronic appliances are configured to store information for user authentication. This poses a problem that, if such an electronic appliance is transferred to a third party, the third party is authenticated based on the original user's authentication information and becomes able to use services.